


Bar-ba-sol

by boyslovewrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Forbidden Love, ITSJJSTYLE, M/M, Oblivious Yurio, Romance, Tears, angstyangst, characterdevpls, iamdying, ilovejj, jjxyurio, sad JJ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyslovewrites/pseuds/boyslovewrites
Summary: People often judge others and don't even take time to confirm such judgments- mutual respect and courtesy have died in this aspect or so JJ believed.Jean-Jacques Leroy is a common target of these judgments and have slowly started to succumb when he allowed pressure to affect him in competition. It made him lose most of his pride not to mention Isabella who left him abruptly after the final.Now JJ dwells on his own, too embarrassed to even attend the year end social banquet. Can a chance meeting with champion and all around hot head Yuri Plisetsky soothe JJ and give him a chance to show what lies behind his many masks?





	1. Forget The Night Not

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't a lot of JJ x Yurio fic and it made me sad since I ship it along side victuuri! Also I was inspired by the possibility of JJ's character development and his past being full of angst which is the reason for his demeanor now. Also since he seems very much left out which got me thinking how much JJ could bear being shut out like that- poor bb.
> 
> Hope you like this though! Comments are appreciated. :)

The conclusion of the competition in Barcelona left Yurio bittersweet- he had mixed feelings about how he had beaten Victor’s record score and beaten the katsudon at the final all in one night. Yakov had pressed about a celebration but Yurio only shrugged, he didn’t need a party. He needed to be alone, he needed a drink.

In the midst of the festivities and the yearly social banquet prepared for the skaters, Yurio slipped off scene discreet enough not to get noticed by anyone. People were so transfixed at the budding love story between Victor and Yuri to really notice anything else anyway so his escape was fairly easy.

It was still cold in Barcelona and it wasn’t like it was new to Yurio, Russia had extreme temperatures as well so he was used to the cold at this time of year. He didn’t really bother with wearing much to keep him warm- he was going to get drunk, he was going to be warm eventually.

The blonde took a taxi downtown where the driver swore the alcohol was cheap but very good, the man even pointed at a few clubs that he thought was more to Yurio’s liking but the skater merely hummed.

“Just drop me off here,” he suddenly muttered while the driver kept chatting away. He was a nice fellow, Yurio decided but he already had various chatterboxes to return to later when he got back to the hotel.

Without much question, the driver stopped and after Yurio paid him a generous amount for the fare the former fondled to give the skater his change but of course, Yurio refused which the driver was thankful for. He gave the blonde a smile before driving away, the kindness in the old man’s eyes made Yurio think of his grandfather, how he loved and missed the man dearly.

 

*

 

After a while, Yurio found out that rarely any pubs accepted entrance without I.D. and with Yurio being fifteen and having the appeal of a small kitten, he really had no other choice but to call it a night. He had been walking around for a while, only to be refused at every turn- it made him really angry.

With a heavy heart, Yurio stood idly by the sidewalk waiting for a cab when he suddenly heard a ruckus behind him. One of the customers of a club started a fight with the bouncer by the door and it caused various people to crowd around the duo to stop them but since both men were quite large, it wasn’t an easy feat. The scene in front of him was rather picturesque and it gave Yurio an itch to take a picture which he did.

After he posted the scene on social media, the skater couldn’t help but stare until he heard the honk of a car horn- Yurio noticed that a cab had parked in front of him waiting to take him back. Without much explanation however, he shook his head at the driver and turned to make a run for it in the club- he barely had chances like this so he was going to take it while he still could.

Once he was inside, loud music boomed in his ears, the strong smell of alcohol and smoke filling his nostrils.  He’d barely even entered a club before, well a club _this_ full. There were so many people to the point that Yurio felt that his private space was being violated- it pissed him off but he couldn’t really complain because drunk people didn’t really have a grasp of what they were doing. Besides, he was there to get drunk and that was what he was going to do.

When Yurio found the bar, he settled to buy a few vodka shots, it wasn’t that strong for him anyway and he did want to get drunk- he could always call Yakov to pick him up later. While he was waiting for his drink, he wondered what they were doing at the banquet, he hoped that the katsudon wasn’t drunk or stripping just yet since it was not that late in the evening- Victor would be pleased though, he liked guys like that.

“Hey gorgeous, drinking alone?” A voice suddenly said, the man leaning against him to say in his ear. Frankly, if he didn’t do that, Yurio wouldn’t have heard anything over the loud ass music.

Someone was hitting on him already? He hasn’t even had a shot yet. It annoyed him how people could easily hook up in places like this because it didn’t feel right at all. The blonde turned to the man who from his peripheral vision had chosen to sit on the stool beside him.

Before Yurio could speak, his eyes went wide in surprise to see exactly who the man was, “JJ?!” he exclaimed, the bronze medalist was at the club as well, what were the odds of that?

 

*

 

Yurio for the most part hated JJ, he was arrogant, narcissistic and overly confident which caused him a lot of pressure in the finals. As much as the blonde hated to admit, it was impressive he still placed third after such a low start.

Needless to say, it proved that even the people most comfortable in the spotlight could suffer from such downfalls, it was humbling in a way but it proved to have shot JJ’s ego down. Why did Yurio assume such a thing? It was because JJ hasn’t said much after his greeting- the man was often loud so silence could only mean that things weren't really great.

Yurio was keen on keeping the silence but his hopes were shot down when JJ spoke again, the music softened a bit since the DJ announced a sort of break. The blonde was grateful for it at the time, his brain hurt because the music was way too loud and hit him harder than the shots of vodka that were served to him.

“Isabella left me,” JJ said, it wasn’t that loud but it caused Yurio to cough a bit of one of the vodka shots, what did he just say? The poppet left him? Wasn’t she dangling him in front of everyone just the other day? Yurio was perplexed.

JJ noticed the confusion in Yurio’s face and couldn’t help but chuckle, the sadness now evident in his eyes, “I kind of anticipated it, our relationship was all show for the cameras anyway,” Hearing this from JJ made Yurio’s head ache even more, he’d rather have the loud music killing his eardrums than this because he was never good at talking to people or comforting them at times like this.

Yurio did feel sorry for JJ and even more so when the blonde couldn’t even muster words to comfort the older skater. Instead, the blonde decided to chug another shot down and poked JJ’s arm.

“You made me choke on that one vodka shot, you owe me another,” he found himself suddenly saying. He wasn’t drunk or maybe he was, either way he just wanted to avoid what they were talking about plus JJ needed the distraction, or so he assumed since he was in a club drinking after his break up.

JJ smiled at Yurio’s reply and ordered them a bottle, the night grew on quicker after that.

 

*

 

Never in Yurio’s mind did he think that he’d ever enjoy JJ’s company especially knowing how bad of a personality he had but here the blonde was, laughing with the man and having playful and amusing banters with him. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was Yurio genuinely having a good time, but at that point he really couldn’t distinguish which it was.

JJ had not once taken his eyes off Yurio during their time together and it made the young skater a little self-aware, was there something on his face?

JJ seemed to have noticed Yurio’s expression of distaste before he laughed, “Am I making you uncomfortable?” he asked, his expression fond and amused.

Yurio shook his head at that, “Just stop staring so much, will ya?” his voice slurred as he placed his hands over JJ’s eyes. The older man couldn’t help but chuckle as he moved Yurio’s hands away, gripping on the younger skater’s wrists.

“It’s late, how about I bring you back to the hotel?” JJ said, the Russian was still young and he already grimaced at the fact that he allowed a fifteen year old to drink with him but the blonde was surprisingly good company and he appreciated it a lot.

Yurio shook his head at that, empty shots and bottles of alcohol forgotten as he tried to pull his hands away from JJ’s grip. He failed however, wobbling slightly as he tried once more- was JJ always that strong?

“Mnmnn No!” Yurio exclaimed, his efforts to pull away were futile so he had to resort to other means. It felt as if his head was spinning and his whole body numb, it felt quite good though- It was as if he could do anything and get away with it.

“You’re drunk Plisetsky, Yakov would want his gold medalist back in Russia in one piece,” JJ mused and scooped Yurio into his arms. He had brought a car so the drive back wouldn’t be a problem, his parents decided to leave after the competition since they still needed to tend to things in Canada. JJ didn’t mind of course, his parents felt his need to be alone after the fall out with Isabella which made the skater all the more grateful.

Yurio continued to whine of course, being carried like that reminded him of how Victor carried a kitten once, it looked so happy and the blonde took offense to it so he tried to break away.

“Damn you’re more fidgety than an actually cat,” JJ couldn’t help but find the predicament they were in very much amusing since they were not really close nor did they consider each other friends. As he unlocked the car, he opened the door and propped Yurio into the backseat.

It was getting colder but both Yurio and JJ didn’t really mind it, they were pretty much used to it. “Don’t you dare puke in the car, cat. The rental ends tomorrow and I wouldn’t want to be billed extra for your accident,” JJ said as he buckled up in the driver seat.

Yurio couldn’t really manage a retort as the car started, JJ was quiet again. It was quite an unsettling feeling to have a normally loud and proud man like that act so… differently? This was the second time that night he pondered over it.

“Hey JJ, why aren’t you acting like an asshole?” Yurio asked rather loudly. It earned a snort from JJ who glanced at Yurio once before focusing on the road again. The blonde understood Isabella had hurt JJ so wasn’t it justified that he act more of an asshole because he was broken and upset?

“Competition’s over, I don’t need to act anymore,” JJ replied simply. It sounded half-true but Yurio’s inhibitions couldn’t really tell for sure if he evaluated the statement right. The car ride was quiet after that, with JJ focused on the wheel while Yurio focused on not puking all over the place.

 

*

 

Once at the hotel, Yurio clung to JJ for balance, it was like his feet had forgotten how to stand and walk by themselves. Boy was it hot in the secluded place, he didn’t like it but he did like the warmth JJ emitted for some odd reason. On their way to the elevators, they came across fans who snapped picture after picture and asked question after question, it irritated Yurio to the point he almost shouted at the raging girls. He didn’t have the opportunity to say anything though since JJ pressed close to him to shield him from the crowd- it made his heart skip. Weird.

Yurio didn’t really know what happened then but when the elevator doors closed, he found himself wrapping his arms around JJ’s neck and kissing him rather eagerly. At first it was as if JJ was taken by surprise but moments after, he eased into it and kissed the blonde back.

At that point Yurio felt really hot, a kind of heat he couldn’t really understand or begin to comprehend. It seemed like it was the demanding kind though, the kind that needed release.

As the elevator doors opened, Yurio found himself breathless, his arms still around the older man’s neck as he continued to stare into JJ’s eyes, his heart beating rather quickly making it ring in his ears.

“Do you wanna-“ JJ asked, his tone rather timid but Yurio didn’t need to hear the rest of it and was kissing the Canadian once more.

“Yeah, definitely.”

Yurio found himself in between the sheets with JJ that night, he didn’t know what it meant or if it was a one time thing but everything was a blur. It seemed to be all hands and kisses, and it was so damn hot Yurio couldn’t even breathe properly at one point. It felt really good though, he hoped he remembered it in the morning.

 

Oh alcohol, it was the only thing to blame.

 

*

 

Hours passed and the day welcomed Yurio, the drapes unable to cover the blaring sunlight. The brightness annoyed him as he felt the hangover kick in but he sat up anyway. The blonde checked to see what time it was and was surprised the morning didn’t pass him as quickly as he thought it would seeing as he got really drunk last night. Hell, he couldn’t even remember how he got back to the hotel.

The blonde mindlessly scrolled through his phone to see that the katsudon did get drunk last night and Phichit was there to post footage of everything, Yurio kind of felt sad for him now but at least Victor got what he wanted, the Japanese was bound to be sore when he’d get up today assuming they actually did.. _the thing_.

Speaking of sore, Yurio’s lower back felt really sore and so did his bum, did he fall from a height last night because it really felt weird.

While the young skater massaged his lower back and tried to move, he heard the familiar ‘JJ theme song’ from the door- stupid JJ with his phone loudly ringing when it was so early in the morning. How Yurio hated that guy, why was he even on the same floor as him?

Yurio hoped desperately that the phone would shut up but it didn’t and only grew louder. By the door, he heard the familiar click which meant his door was opened- Why the hell was JJ even coming in?

As JJ got into the room, Yurio wanted to scream and retort. Maybe he was seeing things because it was impossible for the Canadian to have come to the blonde’s room. Yurio shook his head and rubbed his eyes to see if he was really seeing things but unfortunately he wasn’t. Why the hell did JJ even have a keycard to his room in the first place?

The older skater felt eyes on him and smiled when he saw Yurio looking at him, “Seems like you’re awake, glad I got up early,” he said, walking over to the blonde to press a kiss atop of his head. “I bought us breakfast.”

Wait- did JJ just, “The fuck was that? Why the hell are you in my room?” Yurio retorted, distancing himself from JJ, that was creepy and ouch his back was terribly sore.

JJ huffed at that, seeing the anger in Yurio’s expression, “So you don’t remember what happened last night?” Yurio merely shook his head, JJ sighed again.

“I knew I shouldn’t have listened to you,” JJ seemed defeated, shoulders slumping down as he forced out a smile.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Yurio asked, still very much weirded out by the situation.

“To start this is my hotel room and two…” JJ sighed, should he say it? The blonde seemed to have no clue of what had transpired so maybe it was fine that Yurio didn’t remember? “Look just… how about we eat this take out I bought, the food’s really good.”

Before JJ could say any more Yurio stood up, hurriedly pulling his pants on- how the hell he took them off was a mystery that he didn’t want to think about at the moment. Also the fact that he was wearing JJ’s pajama tops made him grunt and take it off completely, what the fuck happened last night?

JJ knew Yurio wanted to leave, it seemed like what happened last night wasn’t something the blonde wanted to remember. There was nothing he could do however, it was most probably just a one time thing and judging by how quickly Yurio dressed, it was obvious he didn’t want to be with JJ nor did he want to be in the same room with JJ any longer.

Yurio left without saying anything else, closing the door behind him while JJ remained seated on the small hotel couch. The man thought that he’d finally found someone he could be close to but it seemed that like many others, Yurio didn’t want anything to do with him.

The mask he forced on himself was a burden now and as he grew older, the more he got lonelier.

He didn’t win gold.

He didn’t have a lover.

He didn’t have friends.

He disappointed his mother and father.

Why has no one ever given him a chance? Was he really that bad of a person?

 


	2. Can't blame anyone but myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! First I would like to say thank you to all the amazing comments! They really made me smile! Also I changed the title from 'Chances' to 'Bar-ba-sol' because the former title didn't seem to fit the story.
> 
> Second, I just wanted to share that the other day there was a comment on this story getting pissed off at how I used 'Yurio' instead of 'Yuri' and it amused me seeing that the person commenting shamelessly promoted other stories too. I would say I'm mad but eh, I turned a blind eye because besides that person, no one else seemed to have a problem with me using 'Yurio' to distinguish him from the other Yuri.
> 
> I was put off with other stories being promoted on my fic because let's face it, that was plain rude. Who in the right mind would refer fics after criticizing a work so spitefully by just one variable? Ah well, if ya'll are looking for the comment though I deleted it mainly because eh, drama. lol.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please tell me what you think!

Yurio didn’t even want to look back- he kept walking, angry because he had no idea why he’d woken up on JJ’s bed. He would’ve tried to recall if he could however, the pain in his head was still very much prominent and he was in dire need of coffee- he hated hangovers but he needed, longed to get drunk the night before. He couldn’t really blame anyone but himself for pushing it too far.

A while later, he found himself in a coffee shop, a warm cup in hand- it usually helped his headaches as well as recall what had transpired the night before- it was difficult but little by little, stills of the night slowly came rushing back.

There was so much noise and dancing- it was pretty clear that he was having fun but it irked him that in memory his brain mostly remembered JJ. The Canadian was smiling, looking at the blonde in a way the latter had never seen before- was JJ mocking him? Yurio was pretty sure he was already drunk by then so he wasn’t sure.

Stills suddenly became sensations to the point he could remember how the night felt like- how JJ had made him feel at every touch and every kiss. He was so.. gentle and those eyes he- NO.

Yurio couldn’t accept that Jean Jacques Leroy, Class A asshole was the one to pop his cherry- no, it can’t, the blonde was frustrated yet again. He tried to remember more so that he could dub the encounter as rape because JJ drugged his drink or something but the more he pondered, the more he felt his hands gripping tighter on the coffee cup.

The body remembers but how come the brain doesn’t? Or maybe it didn’t want to?

The world knows Yuri Plisetsky was not a big fan of the Canadian, to the point he would publicly argue with the older skater- it was embarrassing but that didn’t make people love the blonde any less. He was actually surprised that he even had fans in the first place.

What if he did consent to JJ having sex with him? What if he pressed it? The man was never good at saying no after all and in Yurio’s visions he seemed like a whole different person- as if he took off a mask to protect his true self.

_“…was all show for the cameras anyway..”_

The scenario flashed in Yurio’s mind, JJ forcing a smile while he relayed his fallen love and how his arrogance was to fuel his ego during competition- Yurio was skeptical about it but his heart seemed to lean him to the conclusion that JJ has truly been hiding himself and with Isabella Wang pulling a stunt like that, the blonde would say that JJ was more vulnerable than he’s ever been.

Another scenario flashed in his mind, stills of them in bed- entangled and moving in sync- as if they’ve been doing it for a long time. The blonde could even hear himself moan while he urged JJ to go faster.

Those perverted thoughts made his heart beat wildly in his chest, his body already feeling warm as if yearning to do it again.

How embarrassing.

While he pondered, he heard snap after snap, knowing fully well that fangirls had tailed him to the shop but was glad they stayed well away- he couldn’t deal with them right now.

“Yurio?” a question snapped the blonde out of his trance, his head darting upward to see Yuri Katsuki smiling at him, a cup of coffee in hand as well. Victor wasn’t with him, this was quite rare.

“What do you want piggy?” he spat as Yuri took a seat on the chair opposite him, “And why isn’t Victor tailing you like a dog like he always does?”

By now Yuri was used to the blonde’s insults so he didn’t really mind and took it in stride, “He’s still asleep, the party was wild last night.” Ah yes the party, the one Yurio ditched so he could get drunk- oh how he wished he stayed instead since they also served alcohol there. If he wasn’t so stupid, he could have avoided the whole thing with JJ but alas, the damage had already been done.

“We were looking for you but you seemed to have disappeared,” Yuri said, frowning at Yurio as if concerned of his disappearance- sadly enough the man had long proved that he truly valued Yurio so as much as he wanted to get angry or come up with a retort, he didn’t really have the energy to do so and merely grunted.

“Also, JJ wasn’t there too- heard Isabella broke up with him after the final,” the man said, of course this wasn’t news to Yurio since he had already been informed by the direct source.

“No shit, I knew she was fake since day one,” Yurio snorted, “Can’t say I’m surprised,” how spiteful to say but he felt this anger towards the woman and as baseless as it was, Yurio just couldn’t help it. “If Wang truly loved JJ, she wouldn’t have left him- bitch needs a new hobby it seems.”

The statement surprised Yuri but said nothing about it, Yurio on the other hand was taken aback by his own words to the point he had to avert his gaze out of embarrassment.

“Funny, you never really cared about JJ until now, why the sudden change of heart?” Yuri asked. Fuck, the katsudon saw through that? Maybe Yurio was just overthinking it.

The blonde merely snorted, taking a sip of his coffee- it was helping him with the hangover but Yuri running his mouth made his head ache more than it already did, “I don’t care about him! Fuck, can’t I state an opinion without being judged?”

Yuri chuckled then, he seemed to be eyeing Yurio with much interest, “You could’ve fooled me since you seem to be proudly wearing JJ’s jacket right now,” he pointed out casually.

At first, Yurio was confused but then realized what Yuri had meant when he looked at his sleeves- _red_. Damn it. JJ was going to pay, that asshole making Yurio wear his warm up jacket was disgusting and very much embarrassing- the blonde knew it was his fault for hastily dressing up in a dark room like he did but nope, he was going to blame JJ for it.

“I was going to ask who you were with but I kinda got it when I saw you earlier,” Yuri seemed to be thrilled about this. If Victor wasn’t so in love with Yuri, the blonde would’ve done something drastic by now.

“You seem to like bad boys, it’s very much like you,” The katsudon kept teasing him, well at least Yurio thought so. “Always thought you’d go for Altin but it seems I was wrong, I can’t believe I owe Chris now.”

Owe Chris? “Wait, did you two fucking bet on this?” Yurio spat, growing angrier as Yuri kept his smile. By then Yurio was taking the jacket off, immediately regretting it because of how cold it was  but  his damn pride wouldn’t allow him to wear the jacket any longer no matter how warm it was or how good it sme- STOP.

“Sorry, skaters were pinning you with so many people so we decided to narrow it down to two,” The Japanese boy explained. Moments later, the doors to the coffee shop opened, noise filling the room as JJ entered the shop- his arrogant grin and his façade intact while he talked to the media.

It disgusted Yurio and yet the anger he felt would only deteriorate as his mind reminded him of the sadness that JJ’s eyes had hidden behind those designer sunglasses. The Canadian didn’t seem to notice them which was a relief- he took this chance to stand from his seat, leaving Yuri to follow suit, not wanting attention either.

“Look it’s Yuri Plisetsky and Yuri Katsuki!” One of the reporters said, this causing a buzz while JJ was being interviewed. The duo made a run for it then, both wanting to escape interviews for the time being. One thing was certain though, JJ saw Yurio and after reflecting on what had happened the night prior, Yurio couldn’t stand being in the same room as the Canadian nor could he will himself to meet the man’s gaze.

*

JJ found himself alone after the paparazzi decided to tail the two Yuris out of the shop to his utter relief. He was about to take a seat on one of the couches when he saw his jacket laying lump on the floor where Yurio had been sitting on earlier. It seemed like the blonde didn’t realize he put on the wrong jacket when he left, not really bothering to turn around when JJ asked him to stop.

He couldn’t really blame Yurio though, his competition mask seemed to have irked the blonde in ways that could not be mended.

The Canadian took the jacket in hand, Yurio’s scent already radiating off the fabric- it was nice.

In life, JJ had so many regrets but out of all of them, this was the biggest one. The man was going to keep his mouth shut about it because it wouldn’t do him or Yurio any good to get such negative attention from the media. Everyone would think JJ forced Yurio to have sex with him and seeing as he had a ‘reputation’ of being a ‘playboy,’ he really wouldn’t be able to debunk the rumors especially when the raging Russian decided to shun him if he were to ever speak of it.

It was a one time thing, JJ had to get that through his head because if he kept hoping and reaching out even though he knew nothing good would come out of it. Yurio hated him and last night’s events turned that hate up a notch.

He couldn’t blame anyone though, only himself.

If only he’d restrained himself, this would have been avoided but no, he had to give in to his urges, to the ache of his all too broken heart. JJ didn’t know why his heart was so weak, the leaps it made when Yurio kissed him was unmatched- his heart was hoping to be loved back, sadly that wasn’t the case.

So much has been given and it made JJ feel weary- he wore his heart on his sleeve, pleasing the whole world with fake smiles and lies. It was bearable then until it wasn’t.

It hurt that his heart always hoped to be loved only to be thrown away when people saw its cracks- after all, no one wanted something so broken, someone like him- alas, he couldn’t really blame anyone, only himself.

JJ cried then, hidden behind the dumpster of the coffee shop- he left in a hurry, spilling his cup of coffee. He couldn’t take anymore, everything was too much, too painful. Yurio was the only skater- the only person he felt a connection to and even that, he doesn’t really have.

He couldn’t blame anyone though, only himself.

Everything was his fault.

*

A week had passed and by now everyone had went home, all except Yurio and JJ. Flights to Russia and Canada were cancelled until further notice, the airline could only apologize since it was snowing quite heavily.

Yurio blamed himself for not leaving days earlier with Yakov and the others but he did enjoy his time in Barcelona- omitting that one night with JJ. The blonde had contemplated going with Victor and Yuri to Japan but he was itching to get home so that he could see his grandpa again. It seemed ideal then until flights were cancelled of course. To think he was looking forward to no fangirls, no noise and no JJ, luck sadly wasn’t on his side today.

The blonde had walked out of the airport then, true enough, it was snowing heavily and the sight even gave Yurio a slight chill.

“Going back to the hotel?” a familiar voice asked behind him, Yurio didn’t need to turn around to see exactly who it was.

“Isn’t it obvious Leroy? We’re stuck here after all,” Yurio spat, the grip he had on his trolley tightening- the thoughts of what transpired that night ran in the blonde’s head as if his brain wanted to remind him of every single detail- he hadn’t had any decent sleep since that night.

“Let’s catch a cab then,” The Canadian said, he sounded tired and when Yurio decided to look up, JJ indeed looked tired and quite sad. The mask was off- he didn’t need to please an audience right now. There was a silence between them, tension growing as seconds ticked.

Only when Yurio started talking did the silence cease, “Isn’t it hard pretending to be something you’re not?” he found himself asking, his eyes focused on the road to avoid JJ’s gaze.

Yurio heard a laugh then, making the blonde glare at the older skater. He was about to retort but when he saw nothing but actual amusement instead of mockery to the statement, he retracted, “That’s funny of you to ask.”

“Why is that?” Yurio asked, the glare returning as he eyed the Canadian.

“Because you never really cared about me, let alone ever wanted to talk to me as casually like this,” JJ said as if it meant next to nothing, he gave Yurio a small smile though before turning to the road to hail the upcoming cab.

*

What was that all of a sudden?

Yurio couldn’t get JJ’s statement out of his head, he thought he equally showed hate to everyone but why did JJ feel most victimized by his actions?

After the cab ride, JJ left for his room saying he had to call his parents about the delay. Yurio could only nod at this as the man waved goodbye, that unfamiliar yet warm smile gracing his lips- it almost made Yurio lose it a bit- what? Wait. No.

JJ had a beautiful smile- not the arrogant ‘King JJ’ one, but that rare one he just saw, it made Yurio want to punch the man mainly because it frustrated him so much. Time alone was taking a toll on him and he hated it, even having Yuri company would have sufficed.

While scrolling through his phone, he heard a knock on his door. He wasn’t expecting anyone so he assumed it was room service and opened the door without issue. He was surprised to see JJ standing in front of him, his indifference turning into a scowl at the sight of the man.

“The fuck you want?” Yurio spat, itching to close the door on the man’s face.

JJ had forced a smile at the retort, shaking his head at the blonde’s hostility, “Since we’re the only skaters here now, I was going to invite you to lunch with me.”

Yurio raised an eyebrow at that, “After that night you fucked me, do you actually think I could trust you?”

The man’s expression was priceless then, it made Yurio smile, “If you’re looking for another round, you’re barking on the wrong tree Leroy,” he said, “How about trying somewhere else hmm?”

JJ just stood there, dumbfounded at what Yurio had just said, so he remembers that night and all this time the older skater hoped he was too drunk to do so. He suddenly felt light headed, what was he to do now?

“Well Leroy, cat got your tongue?” Yurio was clearly amused, his heart clenched however, the hostility unfounded. It wasn’t JJ’s fault, the blonde was sure at this point seeing as JJ only succumbed to his requests that night.

It was unfair and the expression JJ had on his face made Yurio guilty, pleased but guilty.

“Y-you’re right uh..” JJ ran a hand through his hair and lowered his gaze, “I’ll get going then,” he didn’t meet Yurio’s gaze when he left, dark blue eyes suddenly clouded.

Yurio didn’t know what happened, he allowed his mouth to talk without thinking and he was nothing but cruel to JJ who only wanted to invite him to lunch.

Oftentimes Yurio wouldn’t care about what he said or what he did because people knew how he was and didn’t need to explain himself anymore. This was different however, he treated JJ cruelly when he had no intention to annoy or tease him.

Yurio just really wanted to hurt him, to blame that night only on him, it wasn’t fair at all. The anger he felt for JJ grew intense though because now, it was as if his heart was fighting against him, wanting to succumb somehow.

The blonde wouldn’t do that though, he had a reputation and the whole world knew damn well how much he loathed Jean Jacques Leroy. He didn’t needed to worry nor did he need to apologize, it was in his nature to be spiteful especially to the self-proclaimed king.

It was weird though because even after taking everything into consideration, he still felt guilty for saying all that he’d said and he felt even guiltier when the expression on JJ’s face stayed plastered on his mind.

How bothersome.


End file.
